The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has produced a wide variety of digital devices to address issues in a number of different areas. Some of these digital devices, such as memory arrays, are configured for the storage of data. During the manufacturing process of memory arrays, portions of the memory array are damaged or contain corrupted data.